Mosaic Organ Operation
Mosaic Organ Operation is a science that features in Terra Formars. History The Mosaic Organ Operation was a genetic engineering initiative that was developed by humanity in the 27th century. Its origins were traced to the discovery of the Terraformars on Mars that were cockroaches sent to the Red Planet that had artificially evolved into a deadly humanoid race. From that encounter, Earth scientists had discovered an immunotolerance organ within the insectoids that was responsible for their drastic evolution over 500 years. Through study, they managed to reverse engineer the organ leading to the development of a means of imparting superhuman abilities through hybridization. This saw the creation of the Mosaic Organ with this being used in a process known as the BUGS Surgery. A reasoning for the development of the surgery was because U-NASA wanted the means to combat the Terraformars without using weapons that could be used by the Martian insectoids. Thus, the Terraformar Immunotolerance Organ Transplant Surgery was developed leading to the BUGS surgery whereby insect cells were inserted into a human being transforming them into hybrids. Unauthorized experiments were conducted twenty years ago with these being imparted on the crew of the BUGS2 mission that was being prepared for Mars. Among the children born that inherited traits from parents that had the Mosaic Organ Operation were Michelle K. Davis and Akari Hizamaru. Unknown to anyone, in the twenty years that followed the Terraformars had managed to steal the abilities from the dead BUGS2 crewmen and impart it into a number of their kind. In the aftermath, the technology used in the BUGS surgery was considered dated and replaced with a Human Metamorphosis procedure known as the Mosaic Organ Operation. Ultimately, the Mosaic Organ Operation worked similarly to the older BUGS Surgery but was no longer restricted to insect species but other animals as well with any organism on Earth capable of being used as a base. The strengths of the BUGS surgery was maintained in addition to the combination of the special abilities of various Earth creatures. By 2620, the United Nations Aeronautics and Space Administration established a new Mars Exploration Team to journey to Mars in order to find a cure for the Alien Engine (A.E.) virus that was ravaging Earth's population. Thus, a large crew was established composed of six divisions from various countries all of whom went through the Mosaic Organ Operation and sent to Mars onboard the Large-Scale Spaceship Annex 1. Members of the expedition were provided a M.A.R.S. Ranking (Martian Atmosphere and Roach Suitability Ranking) that indicated how powerful the individual was in the mission. It determined the crewman's ability to survive Mars and eliminate the Terraformars was gauged. Leading the crew were six officers that commanded the different divisions and came from military backgrounds that were effectively anti-Terraformar weapons from each major country. As the Annex-1 approached Mars, six Terraformars emerged from hiding on the craft where they began killing the crew and strategically targeting the medicine that allowed for the members of the mission to transform. The officers on the ship moved in to protect the remaining crew after command had forced Annex-1 to proceed with Plan Delta as the ship approached Mars surface. These events were used as an opportunity by the Chinese Squad 4 who had orchestrated many of the disasters that befell the Annex-1 mission. This was because they intended to use the Mars expedition to capture Michelle K. Davis and Akari Hizamaru due to their status as inheriting traits from their parents that had undergone the Mosaic Organ Operation. The Chinese government intended to study them to unlock the potential of replicating their naturally inherited abilities allowing them to create entire armies of Mosaic Organ soldiers. Overview In design, the operation was a bug hybrid surgery whereby an insect or other organisms DNA array was inserted into human cells. Its purpose was the creation of living hybrid weapons that could be used to battle the Terraformars on Mars. The surgery was noted to be rough but allowed the human body to be strong enough to survive in hostile atmospheres such as Mars. Many of the elements of the old BUGS surgery were maintained but the Mosaic Organ Operation had a wider scope in the base allowing for any species to be used whereas BUGS only utilized insects. Transformation had also effectively turned these individuals into powerful hybrid living weapons. Humans that went through the operation later only had a success rate of 35% with over half recipients dying due to a low survival rate. Children of parents who had the Mosaic Organs were more receptive to the surgery and thus had a higher success rate. Activation of the desired traits was achieved by taking a special form of drug that allows the user to transformation and use their abilities. The drug came in a variety of forms such as a medicinal injection or could be a vial within the body that could be bite to release the substance or consuming a tablet or inhaling a type of powder. Using the drug paced a lot of strain on the human body but brought out those abilities from the surgery. Repeated use of the medicine placed an excessive toll on the human body with the user having their lifespan decreased as a result of its use. Biological children from a parent that had a Mosaic Organ inherited the traits of the organism that their parent had been given. Furthermore, they were 100% compatible for all Mosaic Organ Operations. Subjects *'Michelle Davis' : Notes *The Mosaic Organ Operation was a concept created by Yū Sasuga for the setting of Terra Formars. Appearances *''Terra Formars'': External Links *Terra Formars Wiki Entry Category:Science Category:Genetic Engineering Category:Concepts Category:Terra Formars